garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
Awsum N00b
Awsum N00b is a modern GMod animator who takes a very lighthearted approach to animating. Channel Summary Awsum N00b specializes in short videos with random premises. He often makes videos referencing old fads or iconic GMod videos, such as Vicious Cycle of Suijin and Soap.kam. While most of his videos are stylized similar to old, classic GMod videos, Awsum N00b has recently upped his animation quality while still retaining his element of randomness, as best seen in The Agreement. Timeline * '2014 - '''Awsum N00b begins animating with GMod. * '''2015 - '''Awsum N00b is very active and produces several short videos per month on average. He also participates in a few collabs, and animates a "smexual" video. * '''2016 - '''Awsum N00b produces four GMod animations of rather low quality * '''2017 - '''Awsum N00b makes only a few videos although their quality is much higher than previous attempts. ''Waking Up in a Peculiar Place is over a minute long and has some semblance of a normal plot, both of which are rare for N00b's style. He also creates a parody of Rubberfruit's soap.wmv featuring fellow GModders Kamiflage and Uber Rush * '2018 - ' Awsum N00b participates in ''Soldier's Dispenser Collab'', becoming one of the accepted entries in the final collab video. He also joins Television Collab 2: The Resurrection by Erdamon The Owl Sniper '' with his GMod video Hammersville Standoff * '''2019 - ' Awsum, as part of House of The Gmodders, becomes one of the leading GModders on the Meet The Medic Reanimated, he also contributes an animated segment to the project. *'2020 - ' Awsum's GModding activity declines greatly but attempts to work on a new, larger project with big aspirations. Collabs Joined * Golf Collab 2 ''by MicMacMovies (cancelled) * ''Cooking Collab 2 ''by Inspector Heavy (collab unavailable) * ''Open the Jar! Collab ''by DamashiDX * ''Bad JoJokes Collab 3 by Daitomodachi * Scoutception Collab by Bacon Maken * ''The GMod Collaboration Collab'' by Kamiflage (partnered with A Redundant Sofa) * Soldier's Dispenser Collab by Raxxo * Meet The Spy Reanimated by House Of The Gmodders * Television Collab 2: The Resurrection ''by Erdamon The Owl Sniper * ''Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * The name "Awsum N00b" comes from an old joke about ''Modern Warfare 2. Awsum N00b is not particularly proud of his alias but has decided to keep it regardless. * Awum's interest in animating began on Flipnote Hatena, the online community for the Nintendo DSi app, Flipnote Studio. Awsum N00b also was first introduced to Team Fortress 2 through another member of this site. * His sona was originally BLU, with RED coloured cosmetics, but changed to full RED in 2016. * Recurring characters in his videos include a Demoman's head that functions as an alarm clock and a BLU Spy faceposed to appear as if there is an arrow on his head, similar to Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT